1. Technical Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to systems and methods for dynamically monitoring a plurality of physical spaces that may be occupied, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing information about which of the plurality of spaces are currently occupied or unoccupied.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem with movie theater seating is that it is dark inside the theater thus making it difficult to find available chairs. After a patron or group of patrons enters, they must stand in the dark for a few moments looking at the chairs to find which ones are open and which ones are taken. Then, once they determine the open chairs, they must select a set of chairs that fits their group size, whether it be 2, 4, 8, or some other size as well as their chair location preference. Such chair selection takes time and can currently only occur in the movie theater room itself. Further, the patrons may stand in the aisles when searching for chairs, potentially blocking others from getting to their chairs, or even blocking the views of others. This causes considerable inconvenience to others and embarrassment to the patrons while they try to locate their chairs.